1. Technical Field
This invention relates to wheels for irrigation systems and, more particularly, to an irrigation system tower support wheel having a generally cylindrical steel rim which is generally flat in cross-section, having inwardly extending peripheral side flanges and having a plurality of lugs mounted on the outer surface of the wheel rim, each lug having a V-shaped cross section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The advent of irrigation systems has allowed for the use of much land which was previously unusable for the farming of crops. As the demand for produce has increased, use of irrigation systems has likewise increased. Many irrigation systems are now used on uneven ground, for example, on hills or in valleys. As the majority of irrigation systems are propelled by powered rotation of their wheels, there is a need for an irrigation system tower support wheel which will provide sufficient traction for propulsion of the irrigation system.
Another problem often encountered in use of irrigation systems is that the wheels of the irrigation system tend to form ruts or tracks which can extend a considerable distance into the ground. When a tractor is run over the same ground, these ruts can cause damage to the tractor, such as cracked axles or flat tires. There is therefore a need for an irrigation system tower support wheel which will substantially reduce the depth and severity of ruts formed in use of the irrigation system. No example has been found in the prior art which directly addresses these two problems encountered in use of irrigation systems.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved irrigation system tower support wheel.
Another object is to provide an irrigation system tower support wheel having a plurality of lugs thereon to provide sufficient traction for an irrigation system to correctly track up and down hills.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an irrigation system tower support wheel having a wide, flat ground-engaging surface to prevent the wheel from causing a substantial rut in the ground as the wheel travels over the ground.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an irrigation system tower support wheel which may be used on a variety of irrigation systems, including but not limited to central pivot irrigation systems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an irrigation system tower support wheel having inwardly directed peripheral flanges connected to the edges of the outer rim of the wheel to prevent large amounts of mud and/or dirt from entering the interior of the wheel.
Finally, an object of the present invention is to provide an irrigation system tower support wheel which is economical to manufacture and safe and durable in use.